Telefon
by Blackisz
Summary: Dzikie, telefoniczne rozkminy czy zwalanie konia to rękoczyn czy rękodzieło / względny poprawiacz humoru / już nawet nie będę przepraszać za zjebanie Aomine, bo wcale nie jest mi przykro / wymienna jednopartówka / wesołych, spokojnych świąt i pedałów pod choinkę c:


„**Telefon"**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>**Dla Kiri~**

**Wymienna jednopartówka, mamy obie tak samo na imię i dzisiaj – 23 grudnia – obchodzimy razem imieniny więc ona poprosiła mnie o AoKaga, a ja ją o NijiHai. Tak btw to miała być miniaturka, ale wyszło mi grubo ponad 1000 słów – dokładnie to prawie 1700 - wiec kwalifikuje się to już długością do jednopartówek. Ja się chyba po prostu nie nadaję do krótkich form pisemnych, zawsze mi wychodzi za długie x''''D Pierdolenie od rzeczy mam już chyba we krwi. Nah, AoKage tak szybko mi się pisze, spędziłam nad tym około cztery godzinki, uwu. Nie będę już nawet przepraszać za zjebanie Aomine, bo wcale nie jest mi przykro : Przy okazji życzę wszystkim wesołych, spokojnych świąt i pedałów pod choinką. Opierdalajcie się z Bogiem~**

* * *

><p>Okres przedświąteczny zawsze był dla Kagamiego niczym szczególnym. Jego ojciec nadal mieszkał w Ameryce, na dodatek nie był zbyt gadatliwym czy uczuciowym typem osoby. Ich kontakt ograniczał się do kilku telefonów rocznie i to tylko na większe święta, ewentualnie jeśli czegoś natychmiast potrzebował od syna lub na odwrót. Niezbyt dobry przykład rodzinnych relacji, ale obojgu to pasowało. Odkąd umarła matka w Taidze coś pękło. Przestał odczuwać potrzebę zawężania bliskości emocjonalnej z tatą, a gdy ten zaproponował mu samotny powrót do Japonii, zgodził się od razu. Było to wygodne wyjście, nie musieli na siłę odgrywać kogoś kim nie byli – mogli pójść własną drogą, nie próbując na siłę przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem.<p>

Tym bardziej się więc zdziwił, kiedy kilka dni przed świętami usłyszał jak dzwoni mu komórka. Zbyt wcześnie jak na pseudo życzenia od ojca, a z Kuroko i resztą drużyny widział się wczoraj. Zmarszczył podwójne brwi, widząc nieznany numer. Zminimalizował stronę linii lotniczych, którą namiętnie przeglądał od dobrej godziny, odsuwając się trochę od laptopa. Niechętnie sięgnął po telefon i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

- Tak?

- Yo, Kagami, jak zwykle brzmisz jak ostatni frajer, heheszki.

Chłopak momentalnie uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając po drugiej stronie głos Aomine. Rozpoznałby go nawet w tłumie wrzeszczących ludzi – tego był pewny na sto procent jak niczego innego na świecie. Wyprostował się na kanapie i odparł :

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, dupku. Mówisz jakby ci kazali połknąć kilo gwoździ. Zmieniłeś numer?

- Tak, niestety musiałem. I od połykania to ty jesteś. Na pewno lubisz w gębę, Ssijgami.

- Co?

- Masz coś na brodzie po dzisiejszym lodzie.

Taiga prawie się popluł, słysząc kolejny z jego kiepskim rymów. To naprawdę niesamowite, że pomimo bycia Japończykiem mężczyzna nie wstydził się mówić takich zboczonych tekstów. Zdecydowanie nie miał ich mentalności. Westchnął ciężko, porażony głupotą Daikiego i mruknął :

- Uspokój macicę.

- Mhr, mhr, jaki groźny, bierz mnie tygrysie.

- Uroczy jak zawsze.

- Oczywiście, wszystkie dupy moje, sam rozumiesz mam mnóstwo obowiązków.

- Właśnie miałem się zapytać, jakim cudem taki sknera jak ty postanowił do mnie zadzwonić i to z Ameryki. Wiesz ile za to wybulisz?

- Będę narzekał jak już mi przyjdzie rozliczenie. Jak przez to będę zmuszony przestać poszerzać swoją kolekcję pornosów i jeść jakieś zielska to przyślę ci połowę rachunku.

- Zjeżdżaj, wcale nie muszę z tobą gadać – warknął Kagami.

- Jasne, jasne już nie graj takiego niedostępnego, wiem że lubisz mudżyńskie pały.

- Chryste, gadaj w końcu o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi!

Głos po drugiej stronie nagle zamilkł i Taiga miał już nadzieję, że ten idiota się rozłączy, jednak było to mało prawdopodobne. Przez kilka sekund słuchał jego lekko przyspieszonego oddechu i cichego pokasływania. Z jakiegoś powodu momentalnie przez kręgosłup przeszedł go silny dreszcz i parsknął :

- Przestań sapać mi do słuchawki jak ostatni zboczeniec.

- Oh, nie pochlebiaj tak sobie. Tak właściwie mam do ciebie bardzo ważne pytanie.

- Nie wiem czy jestem gotowy je usłyszeć, ale dawaj.

- Zwalanie konia to rękoczyn czy rękodzieło?

W tym momencie chłopak miał ochotę teleportować się prosto do Aomine i udusić go gołymi rękami. Nie miał na niego siły. Od ich pierwszego spotkania wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwa znajomość. On zaskakiwał go na każdym kroku, naginając wszystkie pokłady cierpliwość do granic możliwości. Jakby na to popatrzeć to i tak Kagami pozwalał mu na zbyt wiele względem siebie. Nie do końca rozumiał ten fenomen, ale wolał się w to zbytnio nie wgłębiać, chcąc zachować zdrowe zmysły i nie trafić przedwcześnie do psychiatryka.

- Czy ty nie masz nic lepszego do roboty oprócz wkurwiania mnie? – wysyczał, zaciskając wolną rękę w pięść.

- Ale to serio poważne pytanie, takie idealne na rozluźnienie atmosferki – Daiki zaśmiał się – Sory, sory już nie będę, jeszcze ci brwi ze stresu wylecą i co ja wtedy zrobię?

- Wezmę prywatne lekcje u Kise i nauczę się je rysować kredką – sarknął.

- Bo będę zazdrosny.

Taiga zamilkł słysząc to dziwne wyznanie w jego ustach – które na pewno było jego kolejnym, nieudanym żartem. Poruszył się niespokojnie na kanapie i chrząknął, żeby pozbyć się chrypki. Ta rozmowa zaczynała robić się niebezpieczna.

- Zamknij się, Ahomine.

- I vice versa, Bakagami. A tak zupełnie szczerze zadzwoniłem, żeby się spytać czy rozważyłeś moją propozycję?

- Tą o graniu razem z tobą w Ameryce w jednej drużynie? Tak, myślałem o tym trochę – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, w końcu okłamywanie go nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu – I nadal trzymam się swojego postanowienia, żeby najpierw muszę uporządkować do końca pewne sprawy i spróbować zacząć grać profesjonalnie tutaj.

Daiki westchnął ciężko, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść jego oślego uporu. Nie żeby to właśnie nie było jedną z rzeczy, którą tak lubił w mężczyźnie. Im trudniej coś zdobyć tym człowiek bardziej się angażuje, aż w końcu traci do tego całą głowę. Tak przynajmniej było w jego przypadku, o czym przekonał się dopiero, gdy wyjechał do Ameryki chcąc zrealizować swoje marzenie bycia głównym reprezentantem NBA.

- Wiesz, że to ci nic nie da i spieprzysz stamtąd po mniej niż pół roku? – mruknął jakby od niechcenia.

- Najpewniej tak właśnie będzie – Taiga zaśmiał się radośnie – Ale dopóki nie spróbuje to się nie przekonam.

- Hm, to może sprecyzuję to inaczej.

- Eh?

Kagami zamrugał kilka razy, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować na te nagłe słowa. Jego ton głosu z lekko urażonego zmienił się momentalnie na śmiertelnie poważny. Już sam ten fakt wywołał w chłopaku nieprzyjemne dreszcze niepokoju. Aomine rzadko kiedy się ogarniał na tyle, żeby zrezygnować z ośmieszających docinek czy też zboczonych żarcików. To naprawdę musiało być dla niego ważne.

- Lubię cię.

- Oh... no, ja też cię lubię, fajnie się z tobą gra no i... – Taiga zająknął się, mechanicznym ruchem drapiąc w kark, żeby ukryć zażenowanie.

- A to podobno ja jestem tępy – warknął Daiki i kontynuował, nawet nie czekając na wybuch złości po drugiej stronie – Daj się popodrywać.

- Ha...!?

- Cześć, jesteś majonezem? Bo pasujesz do moich jajek.

- Co? – chłopak zamrugał nerwowo, mimowolnie parskając śmiechem.

- Jesteś synem marynarza? Bo właśnie postawiłeś mój maszt.

- Aomine, kurwa, ogarnij się! – czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma.

- Twój ojciec jest terrorystą? Bo stworzył prawdziwą seksbombę.

W tym momencie Kagami nie wytrzymał i zaczął rechotać, jakby był co najmniej opętany. Po części próbował tym zamaskować własne zawstydzenie, a z drugiej naprawdę dziwił się, że on z takimi tanimi podrywami miał kiedyś parę dziewczyn. Przecież to zakrawało o masochizm, ewentualnie wszystkie miały równie pojebane pouczcie humoru jak on.

- Dobra, masz mnie, nie wiem co ci odpowiedzieć – sapnął Taiga, kiedy w końcu się uspokoił – Naprawdę nie jesteś najebany?

- Serio, serio, ale daj mi skończyć – głos po drugiej stronie lekko zmiękł – Będziesz moim problemem?

- Co? Czemu problemem?

- Bo z problemami najlepiej się przespać.

Aomine zadrżał słysząc kolejna salwę śmiechu i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na swoim kolanie. Wygłupił się. Kompletnie się wygłupił tym durnym telefonem. Powinien to jakoś lepiej załatwić. Przejrzyściej. A nie znowu bawi się w jakieś głupie podchody i gierki. Przecież ten idiota może go zupełnie nie zrozumieć i obrócić wszystko w żart, a tego nie chciał najbardziej na całym świecie. Jeśli miałby być do końca szczery, nie był gotowy na odrzucenie z jego strony. Nie mógłby po czymś takim udawać, że łączy ich jedynie silna chęć rywalizacji połączona z dziwną odmianą przyjaźni. Pierwszy raz w życiu wpadł w to gówno zwane miłością tak bardzo, że nie mógł za cholerę się z niego wydostać, pomimo usilnych prób. Przejebane.

- Rozumiem, że mam być twoją Ewą, a ty moim Adamem? – spytał Taiga, ponownie nachylając się nad laptopem i klikając myszką na zminimalizowaną stronę linii lotniczych.

Daiki zaskoczony kiwnął odruchowo głową, dopiero po kilku sekundach się reflektując i mrucząc :

- Coś w tym guście. Masz zjebane porównania.

- I kto to mówi – parsknął Kagami – Naprawdę oznajmiasz mi coś takiego i to przez telefon... rozumiem, że ty tak na poważnie?

- Nie no, pewnie. Chcę cię wyruchać dla jaj, bo nagle zacząłem gustować w męskim tyłkach – wycedził.

- Masz okropny gust.

- Zjeżdżaj.

- Już, już, nie denerwuj się, nie to miałem na myśli. Rozumiem, że jak ci nie odpowiem to będziesz do mnie wydzwaniał co kilka miesięcy i wracał do tego tematu za każdym razem?

- Hoho, wracam jak rozwolnienie. Z rzadka, ale pełną parą.

Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek granica głupoty Aomine właśnie ją przekroczył.

- Zamknij się już lepiej, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam i ci mentalnie przypierdolę – Taiga jęknął cierpiętniczo.

- Już nie udawaj, dobrze wiem, że mnie uwielbiasz.

- Tak, oczywiście – chłopak wywrócił oczami – Daj mi chwilkę czasu, dobra? To trochę nagłe, nie chcę palnąć czegoś czego będę potem żałować przez całe życie.

- Kagami, ja naprawdę mogę ci to powiedzieć klarowniej. Potrzebuję cię tu...

- Nie kończ, to nie w twoim stylu. Ja po prostu nie chcę składać obietnic bez pokrycia.

- Ho...?

- Poczekaj na mnie jeszcze trochę, niektórych rzeczy nie można przyspieszyć – Taiga zaśmiał się cicho – Dziękuję. Naprawdę, ja...

- Teraz ty lepiej nie kończ, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś taką samą ciota jak Kise. Nic się nie bój, poczekam.

- Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale naprawdę dziękuję.

- Daiki junior też poczeka, a gdy tylko cię zobaczy na pewno aż stwardnieje z radości! Nie pozwól, żeby za bardzo tęsknił za tobą.

Właśnie w tym momencie Kagami zaczął się zastanawiać czy uda mu się jeszcze cofnąć rezerwację biletów do Ameryki, którą dosłownie przed kilkoma minutami opłacił. Jego nagły przyjazd mógł okazać się sądnym dniem przekreślającym na zawsze dziewictwo jego tyłka z kart historii młodego życia.


End file.
